Twelve
by EarthsTrueGreen
Summary: Twelve girls, in twelve months. Scorpius had a look of disgust on his face. "You charm your way into the hearts of twelve girls, one for every month. I pick the girl at the beginning of each month and assign you a small task that you must accomplish in order to move on." "And what makes you think that I would go along with something as barbaric as that?" Scorpius scoffed.
1. The Deal

**Chapter 1: ****January**

"Scorpius Malfoy are you honestly going to tell me that you rather stand out here in the hall of this train instead of go into the last available compartment simply because your cousin is in there?" Rose Weasley argued crossing her arms as she stared down her friend.

"That is exactly what I am saying." He countered giving her the same expression.

Rose sighed as she tugged on her burlap back pack that hung off one of her shoulders. Scorpius was being ridiculous and as much as his stubbornness bothered her she remained still. "You are acting like a child." Looking through the window of the compartment she saw as her friend Cathleen noticed the pair standing outside and gave an odd expression. Rose motioned one moment with her finger before turning back to the pale haired blue eyed boy "Don't tell me that this has to do with the fact that Marcus made you eat dirt when you were five."

"No," Scorpius quickly sighing said "I just don't like him."

"Fine," she stated simply as if it was the end of the discussion, reaching her hand out she lifter her finger on the clutch that opened the door "You can stand out here and not like him all you want I however am going to go inside and sit with my friend who I have not seen all break."

"I'm a friend that you haven't seen all break either," Scorpius argued.

"True, but you are also a friend that is being completely and unrealistically unreasonable." And with those last words she opened the door and walked inside leaving Scorpius to brood.

Once inside the compartment she gave a kind nod to Cathleen's twin brother Clark and Scorpius' cousin Marcus who kept his eyes closed. Taking the seat beside her friend Rose smiled as she situated herself.

"What is he doing out there?" Cathleen asked leaning her head into Rose.

"He's in a stubborn mood today." She said turning her head to look through the compartment window watching as Scorpius leaned against the door with his arms crossed. A few seconds later his shoulders sagged as the boy turned around and unlatched the door to walk in, which gave Rose a very pleased look.

"I knew you wouldn't be far behind," Marcus stated still with his eyes shut "Not with her in here," He opened his eyes and looked to Rose giving her a curt nod before focusing his attention to Scorpius. "That is unless you just missed me,"

"No, Christmas was enough to last me a while," Scorpius bluntly said taking the seat beside Rose heaving a loud breath.

"Now is that the any way to treat your favorite cousin," Marcus said in that arrogant way of his.

"You're my only cousin," Scorpius mumbled as he shoved his bag under his seat. Which caused Rose to pinch Scorpius in the arm. "Ouch," he said giving her a dirty look.

"Be polite," she mouthed silently never one to accept any form of rude behavior from anyone. Marcus catching onto Scorpius' scolding gave a light humph and rolled his eyes.

The silence was awkwardly dry as the five sixth years sat. "So Clark," Rose said to relieve the tension "Cathleen told me that you got that _Science of Mystery Creatures _book that you wanted, is it any good?"

Clark relaxed his eyes becoming wide "Oh it's absolutely amazing did you know that there is this Lizard in the Amazon that can catch its prey simply by looking it in the eye and twisting its stomach inside out killing it instantly."

"That's disgusting," Both Marcus and Scorpius said at the same time each giving one another an awkward glance and then looking back to Clark.

"I thought I wrote not to mention that book," Cathleen said through gritted teeth as she plastered on a fake smile that Clark saw right through making him laugh.

Rose gave a light laugh to Cathleen "I thought that it sounded rather interesting,"

"Sure it was interesting before I spent two full weeks listening to him talk about nothing else besides that book." Cathleen's face had become dead set and serious.

Rose smiled "Still I would love to barrow it when you are finished." Clark gave a grateful smirk that at least someone seemed interested.

Being her usual chipper self, Rose reached into her back pack which was sitting in her lap and pulling out a rectangular metal tin box that had two carved stars on the cover. Opening it up there was a small stack of triangular cut cucumber sandwiches with no crust, and carrot sticks which had been chopped into perfect long squires. There was a thin divider line between the sandwiches and the carrots so that they couldn't mix together.

Marcus eyed the case "Nice box," he said sarcastically "I haven't had one of those since I was five."

Rose looked at him not seeming hurt or even the slightest bit embarrassed by his comment, instead she just extended the box to him "Would you like one?"

Marcus narrowed his eyes slightly taken off guard by her response "I'll pass," he said.

Accepting his refusal Rose turned to Clark who didn't hesitate to grab one of the sandwiches.

"I'll have one," Cathleen said about to pick up one.

"Of course you would," Marcus said looking at Cathleen's hand with disgust.

Rose's eyes went wide as Cathleen lowered her hand averting her gaze to a spot on the floor hoping to cover the bright red spots that were covering her face.

Cathleen had always been somewhat overweight, reaching her heaviest point back in third year and very few people back then would let her forget it. Unable to take the nasty things that the other students would say she began to exercise and watch what she ate and it was with Rose's help and encouragement that she stuck with it believing that she could do it. Even though she was now half the size that she used to be she still couldn't forget how mean people were or their judgmental eyes every time she would reach for something to eat. Taking a shaky breath Cathleen stood up "Excuse me," she whispered walking out of the compartment.

Rose stared at the sandwich in the tin box listening as Scorpius said "Congratulations we aren't even back to Hogwarts yet and you have already made a girl cry, that might be a new record for you."

"Seriously mate did you have to do that?" Clark asked.

Marcus not seeming the slightest bit bothered shrugged his shoulders "For merlin's sake it was a joke." And he laughed. Clark was silent for second before he started to laugh weakly with Marcus, not willing to stand up to his friend.

Slowly putting the lid on the box Rose stood from her seat and narrowed her eyes at the boy with dark brown hair and eyes so deep they could have been black. Marcus stopped laughing and met Rose's glare. Clearing her throat she began to say "You know if you ever took the time to care about someone besides yourself…"

But Marcus interrupted rolling his eyes to her "Oh are you going to give me a lecture now?"

Rose rarely said anything that could be viewed as impolite or rude but there was something about seeing her friend, who had spent the past two years working hard on being fit, walk away in tears that made her make an exception "No I'm not going to lecture you Marcus because you're not worth the time it would take to do it." Marcus' face went hard, his lips in a scowl and his eyes wide as he watched Rose silently leave the compartment.

Now that may not seem like such a horrible comment but Rose Weasley was the type of person who never got angry and Scorpius had never once heard her speak ill of anyone. She was one of the rare few who had the ability to forgive someone unconditionally and believe in their best even if they couldn't. So for her to make a comment like that it was the equivalent of telling someone to rot in hell.

Marcus remained still if anyone else had said something like that to him he would have thought nothing about it but having the one person who could hate no one say that to him… well it did tug at him slightly.

"Let me rephrase now you have out done yourself." Scorpius stated.

Marcus gave a snarky laugh as he attempted to cover up the fact that Rose had actually insulted him. "Oh your little friend is annoying anyways," pausing he spat "Please tell me that you are getting sort of perks out of that."

"First of all don't talk about her like that." Scorpius warned darkly. She would have gotten on to him if she knew that he had just defended her always saying that people were entitled to their own opinions no matter how bad they were, but she wasn't here to find out. "And second just because I'm friends with a girl doesn't mean that I have to be sleeping with her, unlike you who shags just about every girl you see."

Returning back to his usual state Marcus wagged his eyebrows "Only the attractive ones." There was silence as Scorpius was not about to respond to the statement. "Not that you would know about shagging or hell even talking to a girl that is unless her name happens to be the same as a very clichéd flower."

"Marcus I'm not completely ignorant I have had a girlfriend before." Mentioned Scorpius.

Giving a come on look Marcus said "Yeah a girlfriend who you broke up with because she didn't like Rose,"

"No I broke up with her because she was mental," Scorpius corrected.

"She was mental because you spent more time with Rose than with her." Marcus finished daring Scorpius to prove him wrong.

"My personal life is really none of your business." Scorpius said hoping to put the conversation to rest.

Marcus "I bet that you couldn't get one girl in this school,"

"I can't believe we are actually having this conversations," Scorpius groaned out uncrossing his arms "I guarantee that I could get any girl in this school," he said matter of factly.

"Oh really?" Marcus said doubtfully.

Scorpius seemed to think the question over "If I wanted to yes," Scorpius wasn't shy but he was more reserved than his fellow classmates and things that they thought were fun he often times found to be rather childish and silly for that reason he tended to stick mainly with Rose.

"What about twelve?" Marcus had a questioning look in his eye.

"Twelve what?" Scorpius asked about ready to punch Marcus in the face out of frustration.

"Twelve girls, in twelve months." Marcus said clearly.

Scorpius had a disgusted look on his face "Merlin, you truly are unbelievable,"

"No I'm not," he said quickly, his eyes sparkling with excitement at his own idea "You charm your way into the hearts of twelve girls, one for every month. I pick the girl at the beginning of each month and assign you a small task that you must accomplish in order to move on. Every month the girls will get pickier and the task will become more difficult to accomplish."

"And what makes you think that I would go along with something as barbaric as that?" Scorpius scoffed turning his eyes to the window, watching as the trees flashed by.

Marcus was quiet before getting a sinister grin upon his face "Because I have something that you desperately want, something that you would stop at nothing to get."

That seemed to spark Scorpius' attention as he raised his head to meet his cousin's eyes. "You know," he said straightening himself up as if the prospect of the deal was becoming more enticing "We both are turning seventeen soon and this time next year our grandfather Hubert Greengrass will be retiring." Marcus began to strum his fingers on his knee "As you know the board has named me the heir to Greengrass Clockworks." He said in a superior way

Scorpius couldn't deny the fact that his heart was pounding at the mention of his grandfather's legacy. Remaining quiet he listened to Marcus' every word

"They're like heartbeats," Scorpius commented remembering that day over summer two years ago. His grandfather smiled in agreement as the two entered into his workshop. Scorpius was the only one in the family who had inherited the same passion for clocks as his grandfather. He had been inside the workshop dozens of times but that never stopped his heart from racing the slightest bit when his grandfather opened the door revealing the room.

Inside were hundreds of clocks no two exactly alike. There were old ones and new ones, ones which his grandfather had invented and ones that were created by astronomers, some with magical charms enlaced within them and others that only knew how to tell the time.

Scorpius could never get over how many different types of clocks that were in the room and how he was one of the few people who were ever allowed into Hubert Greengrass' private collection. Dozens hung along the wall, while Skeleton and Mantel clocks were aligned on rows of shelves, grandfather clocks with their baritone pendulum were along the east wall, and grandmother clocks with their tea time callings along the west, pocket watches sat on display restored to their original beauty, and of course there were the wrist watches. The wrist watches that nearly every witch or wizard traditionally received on the arrival of their seventeenth birthday.

"There has been a lot of debate over who the heir of the company should be," Hubert said slowly watching as the boy shifted his eyes down to the ground. "As you know there were contracts made by investors who helped me build the company when I was young and didn't have any money to my name." He remained still as his grandson began to fidget and move about the room.

Scorpius bent down to the case of pocket watches immediately catching onto the tick that was a half beat behind "This one's off," he pointed out attempting to avoid the subject. Waiting until he had his grandfather's nod of approval Scorpius carefully reached down and picked up the watch.

Opening the face he began to tweak with the gears until the ticking was in perfect unison with the rest. "Scorpius," he heard his grandfather say in a voice that adults only used when they had to give bad news to a kid, not bearing to look up he remained still. "Unfortunately those contracts do give the investors a certain amount of control in the company which I am legally bound to abide by."

He didn't need to hear the rest knowing why his grandfather brought him down here "This is all I have wanted since I was five."

His grandfather sighed, knowing that Scorpius was being honest and if he had it his way there would have been no debate. "I'm sorry, but the company is going to Marcus."

Scorpius held the watch in his hand feeling as it beat against his palm matching the pace of his heart "It's my name right? It's because I'm a Malfoy." Hubert didn't say yes but he most certainly did not say no. Scorpius sighed as he tenderly placed the pocket watch back on the velvet pillow that it sat. Looking to his grandfather's eyes they seemed as if they hated telling him the news, "It's the reason for everything."

"You win this bet," Marcus said pulling Scorpius out of his thoughts "And I'll give you the company," his words meant to seduce him and they were.

Scorpius releasing a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding "And what's in it for you?" he almost whispered his face emotionless.

Marcus gave a look that only villains had ever accomplished. A look that said he knew he had gotten to Scorpius. "Besides the entertainment factor," he suggested pretending that he hadn't already thought of what his benefit would be "When the day comes that Grandfather Greengrass signs the company over to me you don't say a word, you remain silent and still as you watch me take your dreams."

Scorpius' jaw fell, as he thought. He knew that the only chance he would have of getting the company was to appeal the board on the day of the signing. Plea with them that he was the rightful choice and give them a valid reason as to why he was better than Marcus, prove that his name would not affect the company… then he might have a chance. It was a very small chance but it was the only chance he had, that was until now.

It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room waiting for his response, Clark and Marcus both on the edge of their seats.

"Deal," and he breathed.

**A/N: Alright so this is something way different than any Scorpius/Rose thing that I have done on the site, so I hope that it is not awful. At the same time I hope that it is realistic I know that the concept is slightly weird but I hope that it doesn't come across as Random or unbelievable. Also what do you think of Rose, in my other stories I have always written her as a bit sassy and with this one I have taken an extremely opposite role with her. **

**So my plan is to have about 1-3 chapter per each month, because some months aren't going to have as much going on as others. I am taking the story throughout the entire twelve months. Please Review and tell me if this story works I really am curious because it is so different from what I have done in the past. Anyways thank you for reading and giving the first chapter a chance and once again please review. **

**I'll be back soon with an update. **


	2. Tickless Watches

**Chapter 2****: Still January**

It was Monday January 9th, the first day of classes and two days after Scorpius had agreed to the bet. He was sitting with Rose at the end of the Gryffindor table in the great hall for breakfast when an owl swooped by and dropped a parcel right in front of him.

Scorpius just stared at the box there was no letter or label attached to it but the sickening feeling suddenly taking over his stomach told him what it was about. Raising his head he searched across the hall for Marcus, who he caught staring at him.

Marcus had an almost humorous expression on his face as he narrowed his eyes to Scorpius nodding to the untouched package.

Shaking his head Scorpius looked back down to the box timidly picking it up, he lifted the lid off and stared. Inside laid a tickless watch with black leather straps and a white face with both of the hands permanently stuck on twelve. Just below the watch was a folded piece of parchment. Flipping open the note, he read the name _Miranda Crawsher _and quickly closed it before Rose saw the name, deciding that he would read the rest later.

"Who's it from?" Rose asked looking at Scorpius with her curious brown eyes.

"Umm," he stuttered, "Father,"

Rose squinted her eyes at his delayed response, she didn't doubt Scorpius but it was an odd lapse in memory for him "May I see it?" she asked kindly.

"Sure," Scorpius said picking up the watch and handing it to Rose, who took it tenderly in her hands, which he appreciated. To him a clock was a clock no matter what it's purpose was.

"It's broken." She commented after a few moments.

He took a long sip of his pumpkin juice attempting to hide his lies, "Yeah," he nodded his head in agreement while putting the cup down "That's why he sent it to me, found it in a shop and thought that I might like to try and fix it." The lie felt like acid on his lips, but he gave a reassuring smile.

"Well that was nice of him," she spoke, honestly believing that the gesture was an act of decency. "Especially since he's never understood your attachment to watches,"

Scorpius shrugged "I suppose he's having a change of heart," he mumbled.

Rose gazed back down to the watch delicately flipping it over in her hand "To keep track," she said slowly looking back to Scorpius.

"What?" He asked meeting her eyes.

"That's what it says," she leaned in slightly handing the watch back to Scorpius "See,"

Peering down he looked at the words carved into the golden back _To Keep Track_.

There was silence for minute as she gave a slight sigh "What a funny thing to put on the back of a watch."

Lifting his eyes back to Marcus "Yes, real funny," Scorpius mumbled in a dark tone, shaking his head he dropped the watch on the table surprising Rose as it hit the wood. "What?" he shrugged looking to Rose and then moving his eyes to his plate.

Rose had a baffled look on her face, not sure what had suddenly come over her friend. Carefully she picked up the watch and turned it around. Reaching for his hand with a look of determination she placed the face of the watch on the underside of his wrist.

Scorpius wasn't sure why he was shocked by the movement but he was. He watched as Rose wrapped the bands of the watch around his wrist, her fingers lightly brushing against the hairs of his skin while she fiddled with the belt loop. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Weren't you the one who said that watches as gifts were always meant to serve a purpose?" She answered simply, using her thumb to twist the watch around so that the face was on the top of his wrist.

"Yes," a ping of guilt washing over him. If she knew the real reason for this watch she would not only never talk to him again, and that was something that he wasn't sure he could take.

Rose smiled as she traced the circular face "Well what a horrible way to show disrespect than by not acknowledging its purpose." Covering the watch with her hand wrapped her fingers around his wrist, her thumb pressed against his pulse

Seeing where she was getting at he asked "And what exactly do you think is this watch's purpose?" swinging his wrist back and forth so that her hand followed.

"In my opinion," she said biting her lip "I think your father bought it attempting to reach out to you because he does care." giving his wrist a squeeze she peered at Scorpius through her long eyelashes.

Something about the hopeful look in Rose's eye from the thought that his father seemed to take an interest in his passion forced Scorpius to look away.

Feeling slightly off ease he distractedly glanced around the room and caught Marcus staring, not at him but a Rose, or more specifically Rose's hand that held his wrist. He watched as Marcus' eyes followed up Rose's arm fixating themselves on her face. Marcus didn't have a look of hatred or annoyance on his but instead a complex look almost as if he was watching for no reason other than to watch her.

Scorpius turned his head and looked to Rose her lips were pressed in a thin smile that one only gets when they truly think that no one is looking. A piece of her wavy red hair fell into her face, but she didn't seem to notice, her eyes still on the watch touching it as if it were fragile and capable of feelings. Tilting his head he smiled at the gentleness of her actions. There really was something rare about her beauty, something that was all pure and kind, he thought.

"Good morning cousin," Scorpius heard a voice say from behind him, breaking his concentration of her movements.

Rose dropped his hand turned to look up at Albus with a bright smile "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Splendid," Albus said slightly uncomfortable as he gave Scorpius the slightest hint of an acknowledgement before turning to Rose. "You ready for Ancient Runes?"

Scorpius had lived in the same dorm as Albus for six years and they have had exactly one conversation and that was in second year when he had become friends with Rose.

Albus marched right up to him and cornered him in the Gryffindor common room "Rose will give a chance to anyone, if you break her faith I will kill you myself." He warned.

Scorpius' only response was "I wouldn't do that,"

Albus bore his eyes into Scorpius, testing him in a way, taking a step backwards he turned around and walked away. Since that day it's been a long string of occasional encounters and tension filled nods to one another.

"I'll see you later," Rose smirked standing up and grabbing her bag, walking with Albus out of the Great Hall.

Cracking his neck Scorpius looked around the large room noticing how almost everyone had cleared out, making their way to class. He glanced down to the watch, the weight of it becoming a constant reminder of hid hope for the company and his guilt for the lies he would tell for the deal.

Reaching for the note he unfolded it _Miranda Crawsher_ was writtenand directly under it was the line _Convince Her To Like You._

* * *

Rose sat in the back of the library on the third floor, looking fondly at Timothy, a first year Slytherin that she tutored once a week. She had told him that if he passed all of his exams before the break that she would teach him how to make a paper crane fly. Well last week when Timothy marched in and proudly displayed his pre Holliday grade marks, she was overjoyed and made sure that she was prepared this week to make good on her end of the bargain.

Pulling out a stack of parchment from her bag Timothy's face lit up with excitement. "January 20th the day I learned how to fly a paper crane," Timothy joked. Rose smiled handing him a sheet of paper, she knew that this charm was over Timothy's difficulty level, but she had faith that he would be able to pick up on it.

Rose was about halfway done with talking him through folding the paper crane when Marcus came in and sat at the far end of the table that they were working at. He didn't say or do anything; instead he only kept his eyes on Rose with an unreadable expression.

Shifting uncomfortably under his potent glare Rose did her best to ignore him, which was easier said than done. She became slightly relieved when Timothy started having trouble, because it gave her a distraction from Marcus and what he was doing there.

"Forcing it isn't going to make him go," she said softly after she watched Timothy exhale a deep breath of air onto the bird and it fall to the table motionless.

Laying her hand flat, palm up she placed her own white paper crane in its center. Marcus observed how the crane was nothing short of perfection with its exact folds and creases, and yet she made it seem effortless. Rose took a short moment before she blew a light puff of air from her lips and the bird started to flutter straight up soaring into the shelves of the balcony.

Timothy slightly in awe, picking up his bird again, he mimicked her gesture and dropped the bird in his hand. Giving another rough blow it skipped out of his hand and straight to the table. Narrowing his eyes to the crane he sighed "I'll never be able to do it,"

Hearing a loud snicker at Timothy's expense, Rose quickly darted her eyes to Marcus and gave him warning glare. If Marcus was going to insist on staying there, she wasn't going to tolerate any form of ill-manners from him. Not changing her expression for Timothy she scowled at his attitude "Do you really think that I would offer to teach you something if I didn't think you could do it?" carefully picking up the bird she tweaked the left wing and smiled placing it back in the boy's hand "You have to believe in it." She said in a gentler tone.

"How can I when it's just a folded piece of paper," he commented.

"It's just a folded piece of paper," Rose repeated shocked by the boys words, shaking her head she crossed her arms, "Timothy you have created it into a crane so it's a crane." She lectured "Now if you want me to continue to teach you how to do this I don't want to hear any more talk about it being just a folded piece of paper. Do you understand me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Timothy gazed at Rose as she held her stern expression, waiting for him to respond. Looking back to the bird, which was unevenly folded and leaning slightly, he nodded "It's a crane," he reassured.

Rose's expression immediately softened into a smile "Very well," her voice pleased. "Here," she said positioning herself behind the boy. Kneeling down so that they were the same height, she laid one hand across the back of Timothy's chair for balance and gently tucked her other under his, so that they both were holding the crane in their palms.

Marcus couldn't help but stare while she bent her head forward so that it was beside Timothy's. Noticing how her long red wavy hair had become unpinned falling tenderly into her face. Not attempting to fix it she shook her head flipping it back behind her back exposing her neck. His eyes remained stuck as he watched her movements.

"Do you know how to whistle?" Rose asked turning her head, careful not to bump into Timothy's.

He looked to her confused. "Sometimes I find that whistling helps," she said blowing a soft whistle which tickled his ear.

Understanding, Timothy nodded a yes and fixed his eyes back upon the crane "Okay now when I say so whistle," she spoke softly keeping her eyes on Timothy.

"Concentrate," she said "Feel it as if it were real, as if it were more than just paper." The boy's face softened from frustration to tenderness as his eyes began to look more fondly on the bird. She smiled knowing that he was believing in it, along with himself.

Marcus' body shifted, leaning forward in his seat, he peered closely at the bird. "Are you ready?" Rose asked breaking the silence in the room. Slowly the boy's hair lightly brushed against her cheek, he so immersed by the sight of the bird that he was unable to speak.

Feeling as everything around them seemed to no longer matter, she knew that he was ready and lowered her eyes to the crane. "Whistle," Rose whispered in a way that only she could whisper. In a way that was almost weightless and pure.

Whistling to the bird, its wings started to twitch as it was being blown from Timothy's hand. As it took off Rose's eyes were immediately met with Marcus', who had a fiery look in his eyes as they burned into her. His lips were slightly parted and he looked at Rose as if he had never seen her before, his expression still unreadable, but she knew what he was thinking. She unknowingly held her breath, her pulse racing, and her cheeks flushing bright. It seemed that time had stopped between them; he captivated her eyes for only moment longer before she had to awkwardly look away.

Timothy looked to Rose in joy "I did it," he said excitedly.

Still confused by the look that Marcus gave her, she pushed a smile on her face remembering what Timothy had done "Yes you did," she said returning to her usual self, her eyes following the bird as it soared around the room and landed right in front of them.

Straightening her posture she glanced at the clock on the wall, "I think our lesson is done for the day," attempting to avoid Marcus at all cost.

"Thanks Rose," he said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

Rose nodded, patting him on the back "I'll see you next week for your charms studies," watching as he jumped down from his chair taking the crane with him.

She could still feel Marcus' eyes on hers as she began to stack unfolded parchment in a thin pile. It was almost as if he was studying her. Becoming increasingly aware of his presence she stopped what she was doing and suddenly turned to face him "What are you doing here Marcus?" She crossed her arms trying to not show how unhindered she was.

Marcus, having returned back arrogant self said cockily "It's the library many students come here besides you,"

"It's the third floor no one comes here except me," she stated clearly.

"Well aren't you special." He glowered.

Rose only shook her head "Never mind," she said, looking back down to the table and continued to stack the paper evenly, wrapping a piece of twine around it so that it would stay together. Hearing Marcus stand up and walk down the other side of the table, he stopped when he was directly across from her.

Rose didn't even look up as she collected her things and put them into her bag, reaching for the stack of parchment Marcus bent over letting his hand land on it so that she couldn't move it "You insulted me," he stated, looking up to meet her eyes.

His eyes were dark brown and gave away none of his thoughts. Sighing she brushed a piece of her bangs out of her forehead, not wanting to be reminded of the incident on the train. Marcus leaned his head in and tilted it so that he could see her eyes which were looking to the floor, "No one has ever insulted me before."

Her head shot up and her eyes hard "Well then that makes a first for the both of us because I don't believe I have ever had the pleasure of insulting someone before. And I'll tell you what I hated doing it but you deserved it and you know it, so don't you dare try to argue with me about it." She said quickly holding strong to her beliefs.

"I wasn't going to argue with that fact." He said. "I deserve to be insulted every day. But I find it odd that you're the first to succeed."

Dropping her bag over her shoulders she tugged down on the straps so that it shifted the weight of the pack. "What's that have to do with anything?" she asked growing uncomfortable by the intensity of his gaze.

"You see, for some reason I can't seem to get you out of my head. Your words are stuck there constantly repeating themselves." Rose was still as Marcus strutted around the corner of the table so that he was towering over her, the entire time keeping his hand on the papers. "There is something about you that has…" Marcus thought for a moment "bewitched me entirely and I find it intriguing," he said the word slowly, noticing how her body froze.

Rose was painfully self-conscious of how close he was standing to her, his alluring words prickling up her spine giving her shivers. Her chest pounded heavily as her cheeks became even redder from her uneasiness. "May I please have my papers back?" she asked weakly, looking down to his hand.

Marcus shifted lightly becoming closer to her, he wasn't used to girls trying to ignore him. Hesitating he extended his hand under her chin, giving her time to object he lifted it up, forcing his eyes into hers. Rose felt immobilized as he looked at her with the same look he had earlier, there was something different in this look form his usual way. This one was full of wanting and desperation with a hint of determination.

"Since that day on the train I can't help but want to prove your words wrong," he said gently, stroking her face tenderly. "It truly is maddening," he honestly added skimming his fingers across her lips.

Rose remained still feeling the warmness of his touch. She couldn't understand how he could be so mean and cruel, but still be able to touch her with such delicacy, almost as if he knew he could break her but choose not to. His hot breath beat against her skin as he continued to study her, tracing the outline of her face circling her eyes.

Marcus loved the feel of her skin on his hand. Unaware how she could insult him and it make him want to kiss her. He had never wanted to kiss someone so much in his life, he didn't just want to kiss her, he wanted to devour her, to feel the lips that had done the crime, and they were beautiful lips. He tilted her head back, and leaned in "Please don't Marcus," she whispered his name in that weightless way of hers, which pushed him over the edge crushing his lips on top of hers he moaned.

Rose had never imagined that this is how her first kiss would be. She let her lips mold with his, let him run her fingers through her hair and down her face. She felt as he kissed her fiercely as if he couldn't get enough of her. Her own hands running across his cheek, her heart racing with his, she felt the urge to want to kiss him forever, to take in the taste of his lips on hers, and never move from this place. She couldn't explain why but she wanted to be kissing, she wanted to be kissing Marcus, and that's when it hit her she was kissing Marcus.

Marcus the only person that had ever made her lose her temper, the one person who took advantage of other peoples weakness and was mean for sport. A wave of guilt washed over her as her mind turned to Cathleen, Timothy, and worst of all Scorpius. This was the one person who Scorpius would not approve of, who he despised and for good reason. Rose couldn't even think about what his reaction would be if he found out.

Marcus moaned again taking her away from her panicked thoughts and back to the reality that she was still kissing him. Pulling her lips away quickly, he was taken back as he watched her rip away from his arms, grab the papers off the table and turn to walk away as fast as she could.

"You know you feel the same," he said after her.

Rose stopped walking and turned around with an almost sympathetic expression on her face, "That may be" she stated, willingly meeting his eyes "But that doesn't mean I approve of what you do."

Marcus remained very still her words more jeering than before.

She waited a moment before adding "I really do think that you could prove me wrong if you wanted to, but that's the thing you would have to want to." She didn't say it just because she wanted him to be right for her, she also said it because that was Rose, always believing in the good in people and their ability to redeem themselves to others. "Good night Marcus," she finished turning to leave.

Marcus' face was in a set scowl, he felt more rejected by Rose now than when he came in. He wasn't sure how she had managed to get to him, but she had and it ticked at him constantly. "I would have to want to," he mumbled to himself wondering what that was supposed to mean.

Hearing a crunching noise coming from behind him, Marcus extended his hand and caught the source of the sound. Glancing down to his hand it was perfect paper crane that Rose had made, with its delicately folded edges and creases. He stared at it for a long moment he had half a mind to crush it to relive his frustration, but he didn't. Instead he carefully slipped it into his pocket and left the library as if he had done no such thing.

* * *

Scorpius stood in the entrance way of the study hall, gripping his bag tightly. He looked down to Marcus' note again _Miranda Crawsher_ and the words _Convince Her To Like You_.

Shaking his head he folded the note again and placed it in his robe. He knew that Marcus had given him this task almost as a joke, not believing him when he said that he could get a girl to like him. It was true he didn't talk to a lot of girls nor did he have much of a desire too, he had Rose and that was enough to satisfy him. He had dated Raven Heartly for a brief period of time last year, but at the end of the day it was Rose who he always found as his preferred company.

Clinching his teeth together Scorpius remained still, replaying the task at hand, he had procrastinated a bit with his task but that was partially because he dreaded doing it. By dating Raven he knew that he could get a girl, although the more he started to think about it the more he wasn't sure how he was able to make her like him… she sort of just did. That thought having just occurred to him made his eyes go wide and his throat suddenly dry.

What if he couldn't do it? He thought. Marcus could have very well been right, and he would lose his chances for the company on the first try. Scorpius realized that that was Marcus' plan all along, offer him a bet which he knew he couldn't complete and wouldn't refuse, have him wager his rights to the company, that way when the signing day came he wouldn't have to worry about Scorpius attempting to fight it. "The evil bastard," Scorpius muttered.

Well he was going to prove Marcus wrong. Scorpius wasn't exactly ugly, he was tall with broad shoulders that came from his position as chaser on the quidditch team, pale blond hair which he kept short, and strong facial features that weren't as pointed as his fathers but still prominent, his mother's genes smoothing them out. He also had grey-blue eyes which Rose had said a person could become lost in if they wanted to. Not to mention, he was a Malfoy, he knew how to manipulate a person… At least he thought he did, he had to admit that he had never actually tried, always seeing it as tricking someone or mean, but his family had generations of master manipulators in it so he was sure that the ability lay somewhere within him.

He took a deep breath as he straightened himself and poked out his chest, if he was going to do this now was the time. Taking slow steps down the hall he walked to one of the long tables stopping in front of a girl who had her brownish blond hair pulled into a tight bun on top of her head. She didn't seem to notice that anyone was in front of her so in a sly way Scorpius attempted to clear his throat which turned into more of a cough.

The girl's head shot up as she noticed Scorpius for the first time. "Mind if I sit?" he pushed out weakly, taking note of the confused and startled look on her face.

Shrugging she looked back down to the parchment she had been writing on and the book which was open beside her.

Taking a seat Scorpius pulled out his own books while he occasionally glanced at her, attempting to think back to what he knew about her.

Miranda Crawsher was in their year and in the Ravenclaw house. He had talked to her on the quidditch pitch a couple of times after games against Ravenclaw usually complementing her on her catches.

Pulling out his quill, it was time for him to see if he could do this. "What's the date?" he half whispered.

"Sunday, January 22nd, do you need the year?" she whispered politely not looking up from her paper.

Scorpius gave a cheeky grin "2023, I think I got it. Thank you,"

Miranda looked up and extended a small smile before going back to what she was doing. His heart raced rapidly with nerves, he could do this, he reminded himself, releasing a slow breath he felt as his heart slowed down.

Dipping his quill in ink, he wrote the date down on the parchment and observed her again, watching as she tilted her head back and forth as she wrote. He had to get a conversation going, ease his way in, he took another nervous breath about to ask something else when she lifted her head up and asked "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Taken off guard he shrugged his shoulders "No reason," he answered wrong noticing as her face went from curious to confused. She started to glance back to her parchment when Scorpius added "You just look very nice today."

Her eyes quickly looked up meeting his before quickly looking down to her notes again, her cheeks becoming pink against her pale skin. Scorpius grinned to himself pleased with his recovery. He focused his eyes on his own notes as he allowed Miranda to continuously peer up at him, her becoming more curious about him. Occasionally he would lift his own eyes to meet hers; he would show a weak smile as if he hadn't planned to get caught trying to steal a peak at her, which made her cheeks go up.

After that went on for a couple of hours Miranda finally plucked up the courage to ask "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Now that question did shock Scorpius as the smile was wiped off his face "Who told you that?" he asked.

Miranda shrugged "No one did, I just… assumed… that…" she tripped over her words "I mean you and Rose…"

Scorpius laugh shaking his head quickly, "No," he stated relived, his smile growing larger.

"No?" Miranda repeated, her own face showing signs of relief.

"Not even close," he clarified with a chuckle, feeling himself become looser with the conversation. "Don't get me wrong she's my best friend and I'd do anything for her but…" he looked for a way to describe it "I don't see her like that." He looked straight into Miranda's eyes as he said "I kind of like someone else."

Miranda bit her lip, looking back down to her notes. Scorpius waited before asking "You're not still dating that prat O'Connell right?" he waited for her to respond, even though he already knew the answer.

Miranda shook her head, "No," she whispered.

"Good," He said sweetly, throwing his quill to the table having completed his homework for the weekend, he stretched out his hands "Finished,"

"Oh, okay." Her voice covered in disappointment.

Scorpius stood up and gathered his things shoving them into his bag, before stopping and looking down to Miranda "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Miranda's face brightened immediately "Sure," she replied "Give me few minutes to finish this up."

"No rush," he answered glancing around the room "I'll meet you by the exit of the hall."

Scorpius couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied that he had talked to her so easily, although he had a slight ting of guilt, course through him.

Spotting Marcus who was whispering something to Clark in a frustrated way. Scorpius wasn't sure what made him do it, probably the lack of confidence that Marcus had in him, but he walked right over to him and bent his head down beside him interrupting whatever it was that they were talking about "Don't underestimate me Cousin," he said into Marcus' ear.

It was visible that Marcus was in a bad mood, still they both turned their heads to Miranda who looked absolutely smitten, turning her head to Scorpius, he winked at her and turned to face Marcus again "I would start working on February,"

"You haven't completed this month yet," Marcus spat,

Scorpius leaned in closer "Oh I know, but I will."

It seemed that Marcus was going to come back with some rude or snarky remark, but he didn't he remained silent which was surprising to Scorpius. Their eyes stayed narrowed at each other for a moment before Scorpius got up to go the exit.

As he walked to the exit his mind began to wonder, it was very unlike Marcus to not give a jab to him, and he had the perfect opportunity too. His mind was so lost that he hadn't realized where he had been walking until he felt his body collide into someone else's.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted," Scorpius heard the familiar voice say.

Looking down to her he saw Rose who was picking her books up off the ground. Bending down to help her he said "I have a hard time believing that you are ever distracted,"

Rose seemed startled to hear Scorpius' voice as she looked him in the eyes taking the books from him. She seemed tiered and slightly frazzled with an odd look in her eyes. Suddenly everything that had just happened with Miranda and Marcus disappeared from his thoughts, his mind becoming worried and concerned.

Gently taking ahold of her elbow he helped her stand "Is everything alright?" he asked refusing to let go of her.

Rose stared back and forth into his eyes searching for words, but none came. After her encounter with Marcus on Friday she felt upset and confused, so when she went into the common room that night, she told Scorpius that she wasn't feeling well and that she wanted to go to bed. It wasn't a lie, because she felt like an absolute wreck, unsure what to think, a part of her felt like she was betraying Scorpius and a part of herself by kissing him and yet the kiss was absolutely perfect. Even though Marcus stolen her first kiss, she would have been lying to herself if she said that a part of her didn't want to kiss him, and that's what confused her the most because he was Marcus.

Right now she felt awful staring at Scorpius a part of her didn't want to tell him about what happened with Marcus but she couldn't lie to him so she had been intentionally avoiding him.

Unable to look at Scorpius she pulled her eyes away and looked into the hall, which was even a bigger mistake because there Marcus was staring intently at her with the same look he and given her in the library and that unnerved Rose. Scorpius turned his head slowly to follow Rose's stare, noticing how she wasn't able to look away.

Seeing Marcus in a way that he had never seen him before, he felt himself become rigged as his stomach dropped slightly. "What's going on Rose?" he asked turning back to her.

"Marcus umm…" she tried to say kissed me but the words refused to come out.

"What did he do Rose?" Scorpius asked slightly aggressive.

Rose just couldn't get the words out, her stomach turning around inside of itself, as she tried. Sighing she looked back up to Scorpius worried eyes "May I please tell you later?" she simply asked.

"Are you ready?" a small voice said behind them. Rose and Scorpius both looked to Miranda.

Scorpius still kept ahold Rose's arm "Yeah one moment," he motioned quickly looking back to Rose who looked down to the ground to avoid his gaze, and closed her eyes "You promise you'll tell me?" he whispered.

Rose held her books tightly to her chest as she gave a feeble nod, keeping her eyes closed. Reluctantly Scorpius agreed "Okay," letting go of her arm he turned around to Miranda and waved her over.

Taking Miranda's hand they walked passed Rose out of the hall, and Rose sighed a deep breath.

Lifting her head up Rose opened her eyes and found that Marcus had still not removed his gaze. She watched as he made a lunge to stand. Not wanting to talk to him either she walked out of the hall. No longer feeling like she could focus on much of anything, so she headed back to the Gryffindor tower to climb back in bed.

* * *

Miranda and Scorpius walked around the black lake talking mostly about quidditch. His mind would occasionally go back to Rose, never in his life had seen her so… he couldn't think of a word, and it worried him. He had to keep reminding himself that at the current moment in time he had to focus on Miranda, and complete his task.

As they reached the spot where they started he smiled to her "I had a nice time,"

Miranda nodded in agreement her face still bright and chipper. Lifting her head up and leaning in to his a bit she smiled back at him, biting her lip patiently.

Scorpius knew what it was going to take to complete this task, he could tell from how she was standing. Having no desire to do so he, leaned in and let his lips fall on hers, feeling as she deepened the kiss, he kept his eyes open the entire time. It wasn't until Scorpius felt the single sharp tick from the watch on his wrist that he jumped back and stared at her, quickly glancing down and pulling up his sleeve he saw as the hour hand slowly moved to one while the minute stayed at twelve. "To keep track," he said to himself, confusing Miranda.

"What is it?" she asked shocked.

"Uhh, I have to go to prefect duty," he said quickly still looking at the watch, knowing that he had completed his fist task.

Rushing to get away he heard Miranda say "Alright I guess I'll see you around," Scorpius shook his head in agreement as he headed up the hill to the castle. When he arrived at the entrance he stopped to breath in the cold January air. He felt oddly pleased with himself even though he knew that what he did was wrong. Everything, including Rose, had left his mind, as a surge of hope rushed though him. For the first time in two years the prospect that he might actually get the company ran through him, and that overjoyed him in a way that almost made leading Miranda on worth it.

**A/N: Alright I am so sorry for the wait, I don't think it should take that long again. I had some major rewrites for this chapter and that was what held me back. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if the kiss between Rose and Marcus was believable or too random? I'm not a huge fan of rushing relationships but with them it was sort of necessary for what I have planned in the story, so I did my best to make it believable and add some time in. **

**Speaking of time, this story I realized might be confusing if I only went with the month so I will occasionally sneak the dates in so you have an idea of where they are. I know I didn't do that in the first chapter, which I am going to add in, but the bet was made on Saturday January 7****th**** 2023. **

**Thank you so much for reading and please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Untimely Talks

**The Beginning of February**

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes,"

"Did you want to kiss him?"

Rose thought a little bit longer "Yes,"

"Why?" Scorpius was officially confused.

"It was sort of in the heat of the moment." She tried.

"In the heat of the moment," he repeated the words to himself, slightly disgusted by them "Why was there a moment? How did this conversation go on long enough for there to even be a moment? Wait, what were you even talking about? Why was he there to begin with?" He took a large breath of air as he and Rose rounded the corner of the hall making their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Rose didn't even know where to start with that list. It took her nearly three days but finally she had told Scorpius about the kiss. It wasn't that she was trying to avoid it but, she honestly needed time to process it herself, before she could even attempt to tell him.

"So do like him?" Scorpius pushed.

She stopped walking and crossed her arms waiting for him to notice that she wasn't following along beside him. A few paces ahead of her he turned around and walked back. "Scorpius stop," she said sternly.

Although she was relieved to finally have told him, this constant string of questions was driving her nuts. When she had first told him, she had prepared herself for an entire list of insults directed at Marcus, but instead he was oddly quiet and calm. He remained that way for the following two days, but the day after that was a completely different situation. From the second that she took her seat beside him in the Great Hall Scorpius had started to bombarded her with questions. It had been like this for nearly four days now and she was at her limit.

"But," he tried to argue.

"No," she shook her head feeling the wavy hair hanging from her pony tail swinging against her neck. "It happened, and asking me a thousand questions isn't going to change how you feel or why it happened."

Scorpius didn't like feeling this frustrated, he spent a majority of the week trying to figure out how this could have occurred and he wasn't anywhere close to a reason. "If it was anyone else but Marcus then I…"

"You would be acting the exact same way," catching the smirk that was appearing on his face, she knew that she was right. Carefully Rose raised her hand and placed on his shoulder so that he would look her in the eye. "You forget that I know you," smirked Rose.

"I'm just concerned is all," if it was anybody else but Marcus, he would still be bombarding her with questions but he wouldn't be as concerned. The fact was he trusted Marcus about as much as he trusted Peeves.

"I know and I am so lucky to have a friend like you that cares for my wellbeing but you are over reacting to something that holds no purpose. It happened, it's over, and it's not going to happen again." She reassured "So there really is no sense in standing here and dwelling over it,"

Scorpius shifted his eyes to the ground "One more question?" he persuaded.

Rose gave a half smile as she held up her finger "One more,"

"Do you want it to happen again?" He asked surprising himself by what he hoped the answer was.

She bit her lip, trying to think of the answer, she wasn't sure if she wanted it to happen again or not. Honestly she had hope that he could change but recently Marcus had taken on the habit of acting as if he had changed, which was a complete act that she saw right through and was slightly offended by. If he had truly changed then he would understand how his actions have an effect on people and he would feel remorseful about it. However he showed no signs of regret and he still seemed to believe that he was above everyone else. At the current moment she couldn't even imagine having another conversation with him, let alone kiss him. Still there was that small part of her that wanted to believe in him and if he could truly be the person that she knew he could be then she could easily picture herself kissing him again.

After a long pause she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know," her voice soft and gentile.

It wasn't the answer that Scorpius wanted to hear but it was better than the word yes. He had been dreading that one. "So do I still get to punch him?" he joked lightly.

Rose rolled her eyes "You're not allowed to punch him."

"That's fine I don't mind kicking him either," he suggested.

Rose gave a tiny laugh, knowing that he wasn't serious. "No kicking as well," she responded, tugging on the shoulder of his robe for him to start walking again.

"That's alright, I can do more harm with a hex,"

The only thing that she could think to do was to shake her head at his remark. Relived to have put the conversation to rest she glanced sideways at him, her own personal questions rising with in her.

Noticing her inquisitive glance "What's that look for?"

"What's going on between you and Miranda Crawsher?" she asked remembering that she saw them together.

"Oh umm…" he thought, scratching the back of his head and ruffling his hair. "We were talking about Quidditch," he stated, which wasn't a lie.

Rose raised her eyebrows giving an all knowing look. "She's really sweet," she commented.

Becoming slightly red in the face, Scorpius kept his eyes glued to the stones on the ground watching as his feet stomped over the cracks. "Yeah she is," he stated becoming considerably more uncomfortable with the conversation.

"She is a Ballycastle Bats fan," Rose recalled, remembering the time when the Bats won the world cup several years ago and how Miranda didn't stop talking about it for months.

"Which is exactly why I'm not dating her," Scorpius said quickly opening the door to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"You know if you are holding out for a Chudley Cannons fan, it might be a while, there aren't many of them." She sarcastically said, laying her books down at her table.

"Your one," he quickly shot back.

She attempted to make a serious face but couldn't suppress her smirk from his witty comeback "Yes but you aren't going to date me,"

Scorpius made a mocking face to her. Tilting her head back she laughed before glimpsing a pair of eyes staring at them. Stopping, a sudden awkward silence fell between them as Scorpius removed his grin and turned his head to see Marcus across the room. His eyes were narrowed to Scorpius the way they usually were.

Sighing he lowered his books to the table "I'll be right back," he mumbled.

A shocked expression crossed Rose's face, Scorpius rarely talked to Marcus during school. For a second she contemplated if he was serious about hexing him, but quickly let the idea disappear. Nodding her head she sat down and began to get her supplies out for class.

Looking at the date on the chalkboard as he walked, Scorpius had nearly forgotten that today was the first. Stopping at Marcus, he gave his own Malfoy glare, the two staring down at each other.

Swiftly Marcus snapped his hand up holding a folded square between two fingers, "I had to get creative," he said dryly.

"I bet," Scorpius seethed through gritted teeth, reaching to grab the parchment, but Marcus jerked his hand back so that he would miss.

"Will you quit playing games?" Scorpius reached again but was met by the same reaction.

"I'm not playing games," Marcus smirked lowering his hand, only to repeat the same action as before.

Scorpius watched Marcus' eyes glimmering at his frustration. Clinching his jaw tightly together Scorpius forcefully reached up and snatched the paper from his fingers. Opening it he read the challenge _Sasha Kendrick to Make Her Speechless_.

Raising his eyes to Marcus "You're joking right?" He asked, Sasha Kendrick being one of those people who didn't know how to shut up.

Marcus wagged his eyebrow obviously receiving the reaction that he wanted "Have fun,"

Scorpius remained still, staring at the paper while he twisted it in his hand "You're not going to tell anyone about the bet are you?" he asked curiously.

Releasing a snuff Marcus rolled his eyes "Why would I do that? That makes me look bad."

"You are bad," stated Scorpius, as he pointed out the obvious.

"Maybe I'm trying to change that," Marcus crossed his arms stiffly.

"Maybe?" Scorpius paused eyeing Marcus up and down unsure what Rose could have possibly seen in him "But doubtful," he said finishing his thought before he moved to walk away.

Marcus glared at Scorpius, his muscles tightening in his arms, "Say hi to Rose for me," he said in a smug voice.

Scorpius snapped his head around to Marcus with a deadly look, he wasn't sure what to say that would express the rage building up inside of him.

Seeing that he had hit Scorpius' sore point, Marcus walked closer to his cousin "Before you know it I'll have her too."

"That will happen over my dead body," warned Scorpius in a voice so dark, he had only ever heard his grandfather Malfoy use.

Inching closer to Scorpius, the grin on Marcus' face suggested his impure thoughts "Oh really because it seems that I've already kissed her," Scorpius' hand instinctively balled into a fist, crushing the paper. "It was good too," His eyes were almost glistening as he spoke.

Scorpius fumed, his neck becoming hot, as he radiated heat. He swore he was only seconds away from ripping Marcus' head off, but was interrupted by the sound of "Student's gather round," from Professor Knight.

Both boys turned their head and watched Professor Knight carry down a brass cage with an extremely large blue bird inside of it. Turning their heads back to one another almost at the same time, Marcus' sinister grin had vanished, his face taking on its usual dark exterior "Good luck Scorpius… you're going to need it." He simply said walking away.

Scorpius turned to look at Rose, who was opening her book to the instructed page, a sudden sickening feeling overwhelming his stomach.

* * *

It was just after lunch and Scorpius had gone to the Quidditch pitch for a team meeting, about snow practices and how they should be treated as normal practices, never mind the fact that one would become a human icicle in the process.

Still having some spare time before class Rose and Cathleen were sitting in the Great Hall discussing the proper techniques for a Greenfork potion when they heard the call "Oh Rose," come from the end of the table.

Cathleen groaned inwardly at the sound of Dominique's sing song voice. Turning their heads they watched as she gilded over to them with perfect grace, a scroll of parchment and a peacock colored quill floating not far behind her.

To Cathleen, being in Gryffindor had its advantages, however sharing a dormitory with Dominique was not one of them. She was always the first to start a conversation about herself and if it strayed too far off topic she made sure that it came back around.

There was a point in time when she didn't use to be so self-centered. For first and second year she was friends with Rose and Cathleen, but as time went on and they started to outgrow those awkward adolescences, Dominique began to distant herself from the two. She joined organization that she could work her way to the top and making friends with girls like Raven Heartly and Sophia Sharp, who were born strikingly beautiful with the world at their fingertips. Occasionally she would say hello to them and be polite but even that stopped after Rose got something that Dominique wanted.

It was fifth year when Rose was given the honor of Gryffindor prefect, when Dominique had found out she caught up to them on the train and said.

"Oh I am so happy that you got prefect. All summer long I was worried that I might get it which would have been a huge imposition on me, with how many student organizations that I hold positions in." widening her fake smile, she placed her hand over her heart, "I'm just so relieved that Headmaster Peenly realized how busy I am and gave the burden to someone who has time."

It was officially after that that Dominique didn't even bother with simple hellos and didn't even acknowledge the fact that she used to be friends with them. She never spoke to Cathleen and if she talked to Rose, it was never just for a friendly chat among cousins, it was because she wanted something.

Stopping near them Dominique put on a very forced smile that showed how white her teeth were "I have been looking for you all day,"

"We've been here for the past hour," Cathleen replied snarkly.

Dominique didn't seem to notice or care about Cathleen's comment as she kept her eyes focused on Rose. "As you know Headmaster Peenly has decided to switch the brand of soap in the bathrooms to one of a lesser value, so that Professor Longbottom can have enough money in his budget to buy that Amazon Snap Dragon plant,"

Rose nodded having heard Dominique complain quite a bit, over the past month, about the new quality of soap and how it didn't moisturize as well. "The thing is," Dominique continued, flipping back her pin straight long blond hair "I don't see why the students should suffer because Professor Longbottom doesn't know how to properly save his budget. So I have started a little petition to request that he switch the soap back," she waved her hand beckoning the scroll forward, so that it floated right in front of Rose's face.

Staring at the dozens of names on the list Cathleen was positive that most of the students could care less about the soap and like her probably didn't notice a difference, Dominique however was a professional charmer and could talk almost anyone into anything. "Are you seriously raising a complaint about soap?" Cathleen eyed her in a funny way.

Dominique widened her deep blue almond shaped eyes "It's more than just about soap; it's about our rights as students. What's next the quality of our food?" She stated passionately.

Tilting her head out from behind the scroll Rose smiled "You know Dominique, Professor Longbottom has been looking forward to this plant since third year," She tried to make her cousin understand "And they can only be cut once every ten years, if we don't get it this year then he will have to wait. Besides it's only for the rest of the school year, next year it will all be back to normal."

Dominique shook her head "I thought you of all people would be understanding of this cause, I mean look at how it has affected your skin."

Rose sighed and was about to try and reason with Dominique again but something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Right outside the entrance of the Great Hall stood Marcus and Clark with a young boy trapped against the wall. Her natural smile fell from her face as she shook her head. Cathleen and Dominique followed her gaze.

Smiling at the site, it was common knowledge that Dominique was attracted to Marcus, but he was exactly her type arrogant and rich, so why wouldn't she be. He had snogged her a few times before the Christmas Holliday, but to her dismay nothing came from it. Telling her that he didn't do relationships, of course she just assumed that he was playing hard to get and that he would come around, they always came around.

"Why is Clark always involved?" Cathleen mumbled.

"I don't know," Rose shrugged, grabbing her bag she stood up and turned to her cousin "I'm sorry Dominique, but I'm not signing that." And she walked past her.

Marching straight up to Marcus, Rose roughly jabbed her finger into his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. Looking to the small Hufflepuff boy, he looked absolutely relived and terrified cowering against the wall. Narrowing her eyes to Marcus she knew exactly what he was doing, holding out her hand she flicked her fingers for him to give her what he had taken from the boy.

"Clark," there was a hard line in her voice "Cathleen wants to talk to you now," she said not daring to lower her eyes from Marcus.

He had a playful smirk on his face as he placed the coins in the palm of her hand. There was no real value to the coins they were only knuts and nowhere close to the amount of a Sickle.

Silently she counted them and bent down to the boy "Were you saving up to buy some sweets," she said kindly to the first year.

He nodded his head, his unbrushed hair falling into his eyes and a small smile appearing on his face. "I thought so," she said taking his hand and dropping the coins in them. Slowly she cupped his hand around the coins "You really should keep these in your room, locked in your trunk."

"Okay," the boy whispered, still a bit shaken from Marcus "Thank you," he said holding tightly onto the coins as Rose let go of his hand for him to walk away.

Rose stayed in the knelt position and took a deep breath before she dealt with Marcus. Standing up she whipped around and faced him. Crossing her arms, she was mad "Twelve points Slytherin."

"Twelve points, that seems a bit steep don't you think?" Marcus grinned back.

"One for every knut you took," she said harshly. Her eyes burned into his, not only did he not show any remorse, but he could have cared less if he scared the poor boy. Shaking her head she had to turn to leave.

Marcus followed her a few steps behind "If you wouldn't avoid me, then I wouldn't have had to go through so much trouble to talk to you," He stated.

"All of that so you could talk to me?" She wasn't sure if that annoyed her or if it repulsed her, regardless it unsettled her.

"Well what else did you expect? I try to prove you wrong and you just ignore me," he reasoned.

"Do you honestly think that a few days of not insulting any one is proving me wrong," she asked seriously.

"So you have noticed," his words precise, while he smirked at the fact.

Frustrated Rose sighed unsure why she had let this conversation continue for this long. Quickening her pace she made a sharp turn onto a staircase, feeling as it instantly began to move. Marcus stood a few steps beneath her, watching as she gripped the railing and stared at the portraits along the walls in attempt to avoid him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very attractive when you're angry," His voice slick and calm, like he had said that sort of thing all the time, which he probably did.

Rose's face twisted in disgust at the uncomfortable comment. Tugging tightly on the strap of her bag she readjusted the weight of her books, begging for the staircase to move faster. Hearing it reconnect to the stone floor she hopped off and started to walk even quicker.

Marcus strutted behind her, his hands in his pockets "I can follow you around all day long Rose,"

That was her pushing point "Will you please stop?" she practically shouted surprising herself.

Spinning around she pointed her finger at him "You have absolutely no regard for other people's thoughts or feelings, and worse you don't care." Lowering her finger she continued "Have you ever once considered why it is that I don't want to talk to you?" she stared at him hard.

Taken aback by her outburst Marcus searched for words. In truth he hadn't given any thought to it, he knew that he wanted her and that was all that mattered to him. Like Scorpius, he had set himself a task and that was to make Rose his. His jaw set into a blank expression.

"The thought never even entered your mind did it?" She commented her voice taking on a softer tone. "Marcus, you are so consumed in your own world that you can't see what's right in front of you." She took a step closer to him "I am probably one of the only people who believes that if you took ten seconds to think about someone besides yourself then you could actually be a good person and do great things."

Marcus could only stare at her standing in front of him. Only Rose could manage to insult him again and still have faith. Biting her bottom lip she sucked on it momentarily, almost debating if she should say what else that she was thinking. Fiddling with the burlap strap of her bag, she raised her eyes to meet his, no longer full of rage but instead pity "But watching you do what you have been doing the past few days…" Rose shook her head "pretending to have changed, makes it hard for even me to have faith in you." There was changing and pretending to change, and pretending to have change was almost offensive to her because it was a lie.

A heavy pit sunk into Marcus' stomach, feeling that someone had punched him in the gut. "So that's it, I'm a lost cause?"

Rose Shrugged her shoulders. "Only if you let yourself be," she stammered. Slowly starting to back away, she said "Please don't follow me,"

For once he listened and remained still, mulling over her words.

**A/N: Alright here is the update I promised like two weeks ago, sorry about that I got pulled into covering a job for my friend and I'm moving, along with transferring schools so things sort of all came at once. Anyways please bear with me, I swear things will regulate out, because updating only once a month really is unacceptable to me and my personal goals and standers that I set for myself. I will never abandon a story so you won't have to worry about that, but I just have to get things settled a little bit first. I am going to try to have an update soon within in the next two and a half weeks. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I promise that updates will become more frequent. **

**Now for the story, what did you think of the chapter, I'm interested to see what you thought of what Rose said to Marcus, also what Marcus said to Scorpius? Please review and let me know. The next chapter will be a bit more interesting. **


	4. Minutes Passing

**More of February**

It was the evening of Friday the 3rd, when it happened. Rose sat in the Great Hall playing one wicked game of wizards chess, with the marble chess pieces that her father had given her for Christmas.

"Check," proudly said Cathleen, over to Rose.

Rose quizzically stared at the board, scrunching up her face in concentration "Bishop to G2" she commanded after several moments. She got a satisfied smirk at the remains of the rook. Picking up the pieces she laid them to the side.

Hearing Cathleen's grumble, she watched as the blond girl propped her elbow on the table and balanced her head on her fist. Cathleen stared to the board in frustration, she had yet to beat Rose in chess, but then again not many had. Although if Rose was being honest, it was Hugo who could really give their father a run for their money.

The bench that Rose sat on shifted slightly as someone took a seat beside her. Turning her head Rose looked amused at Albus' blank and tired expression. He was still in his quidditch practice gear, and his hair was stuck together from frozen sweat. "Remember when we were little, all the times that James said he was going to kill me, and I answered I'll tell dad," Rose nodded her head "Well I never considered that dad wouldn't be at Hogwarts," still seeming to stare off into space. "The bloody maniac is trying to kill me."

Rose chuckled lightly, which resulted in a dirty look from her cousin "I seriously doubt that James is trying to kill you, he is only attempting to prepare you."

"Do you hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?" he asked, before banging his head onto the table and covering his face with his arms.

"Albus," Rose pleaded sympathetically, rubbing his back with her hand.

"No, just let me be," he mumbled dramatically. Lifting up his eyeball he glanced at the chess board "I call next game,"

Rose snickered, she loved her cousin, but he did have a flare for the dramatics sometimes. Checking to see if Cathleen had made her move yet, something caught her attention from behind her friend.

Marcus hovered a few steps away from Cathleen's back, with an almost nervous look on his face. Rose hadn't really seen much of Marcus since she had asked him to leave her alone. Sure he would be in class and at meals, but he wouldn't attack her with awkward stares or corner her in hallways, in fact he kept mostly to himself.

Rose let her eyes linger on him, he had his head bent down and his hands were shoved into his pockets. Slowly he started to walk towards Cathleen. Not glancing his eyes up to Rose, he cleared his throat, shocking Cathleen.

Turning to face him, her face paled at the recognition of who it was. Awkwardly wrapping her fingers over the edges of the sleeves on her robe, she nervously looked up to him to see what he wanted.

They both remained in the uncomfortable confrontation for a moment. Albus had even lifted his head up to see what was going on.

"It has been let known to me, that I can sometimes be an insensitive prat and not take into account other people's feelings when I say something." Marcus said the words carefully, as if he was concentrating on them.

"For that," his voice was soft, as he struggled with the next words "I am sorry, for anything that I may have ever said or done, to make you feel any less about yourself."

Cathleen was stunned, not entirely sure what to say. "Thank you," she whispered, still looking at him.

Marcus gave a tight nod of the head before raising his eyes to meet Rose's. She had an unreadable expression on her face, a part of her was so shocked by the comment that it unnerved her. "Good evening," he said politely before he turned and walked away. Feeling her heart pound in her chest she smiled a genuine smile at his apology. It may not have been much but he tried and in the end that was all that mattered.

Albus was the only who seemed absolutely confused. "Well that was different," he commented, breaking the silence.

"Yes it was," Cathleen stammered.

Only Rose stayed quiet, stuck in her own thoughts.

Not long after Rose had excused herself from Cathleen and Albus. She went to her dormitory and pulled back the curtains on her bed to find a single white rose lying perfectly on her pillow. Attached to the steam was a note.

_Please don't lose faith in me yet,_

_Marcus_

Rose felt her cheeks blush a light shade of pink, as she picked up the flower and smelled it. Smiling to herself, she delicately touched the soft petals, making a mental note to track down the first year girl that he had bribed into leaving this.

Tracing her fingers across the letter she reread the words that meant something to her. Lost in her own little moment.

"Who is that from?" Dominique's voice said from across the room, as she stared at the flower in Rose's hand.

Facing Dominique, she observed her. Her hair was wet from the shower that she had just taken, and her face free of makeup. Looking at her now, she looked like the cousin that she had grown up with, even though she wasn't.

"Someone who is proving me wrong," Rose said softly, before focusing her eyes back on the rose.

* * *

Scorpius was well aware of the date and its representation; he just chose to not acknowledge it, at least not until breakfast.

He took his time getting ready that morning, untying and knotting his tie several times until it was perfect. Scrubbing off any scuff marks on his shoes, and brushing his hair back so many times that his scalp was sensitive. He normally didn't care about putting that much effort into his appearance, but Sasha had a thing for well-groomed men, not to mention he was stalling for time. Finally when there was absolutely nothing more that he could possibly do, he made his way to the great hall.

Pausing at the large entrance, he swiftly looked around the room and landed on Rose. Making his way over to her, she took a sip of her pumpkin juice, while her eyes remained glued to the table reading the Daily Prophet. She must have sensed that he was near, because slyly she slid the paper under one of her textbooks.

"Good morning," she said weakly, her smile was generous, along with sympathetic.

Sighing he reached his hand to the corner of the paper and tugged it out. He stared at a picture of Marcus standing stiffly beside his grandfather, and began to read aloud. "Monday February 13th, Marcus Truitt, turns seventeen. He is the sole heir to Greengrass Clockworks and is now legally of age to take over as the head of the company, upon Hubert Greengrass' retirement on January 1st of next year." He didn't need to read the rest of the article, it was on the history of the company and the board members, information that he knew too well.

Flipping the paper over so that he didn't have to see it, he slapped it down on the table and took a seat "The Daily Prophet's getting a bit desperate if they are reporting on birthday's now." he sourly said while snatching a piece of toast from the center of the table.

Rose didn't respond. She slipped the paper away from Scorpius and glanced at the picture of Marcus for a second longer, before folding it and placing it in her bag.

Noticing the vacant spot across from Rose, Scorpius asked "Where's Cathleen?"

"With Albus, trying to figure out how they're going to explain, to professor Krave, that their transfiguration paper was burnt to a crisp,"

"And why was it burnt?" he asked in attempt to keep his mind off of Marcus.

Rose shook her head in shame for her cousin "Because he let one of Hagrid's pets sniff it,"

"Oh," he said, accepting the answer.

"Yeah," her voice was undertoned.

Silence fell between them. Shifting her body towards him, she finally asked "How are you?" she didn't have to ask what was bothering him.

Even though it was Marcus' birthday it represented a new milestone in Greengrass Clockworks. The fact that the heir was now of age, was big deal. As of today Marcus' name would be going into Hubert's will and testament, and official contracts for signing of the company were to be drawn. Even though he didn't actually take his position as the head of the company until Hubert retired, it meant that legally the company was there for Marcus' taking, and Rose knew how badly that had to hurt Scorpius.

Scorpius thought about it for a long moment, "I'm fine… honestly," he said softly "I knew this day was coming, just like I know that signing day is coming and that there's not a dame thing I'll be able to do afterwards."

"Scorpius," Rose chided, for his use of a swear word.

"Sorry," he mumbled, jabbing his eggs with his fork "It's just…" he paused trying to form his feelings into words "I want it Rose. I want it so bad and knowing that he is one more step closer to it…" he laid his fork down and stared blankly at the table.

Rose kept her eyes on her friend, waiting for him to speak "I haven't even thought about what I'm going to do after graduation, if I don't get the company." Scorpius said solemnly.

Putting a gentile hand on his shoulder, she tugged it lightly "Look at me," she demanded. She felt sorry for Scorpius but she wasn't about to let him brood himself into tizzy.

Meeting her eyes he was immediately comforted, "Two things. First, stop slicking your hair back you look ridiculous." And she ran her fingers through his hair so that it looked like its usual ruffled self, making him laugh fondly "And two," her hand lingered, "This has a purpose, I promise. It's just up to you to find it."

Scorpius agreed, after all that was why he was going along with Marcus' schemes. So that he would have some hope.

Rose's fingers were still swiping through his hair, stroking against his scalp. Relaxing and calming him, in the way that only she could. Scorpius eyes remained on her tender expression. She believed only in the good in life and in doing so she gave good to others.

Suddenly her thumb brushed along the nape of his neck, jolting his nerves. His breath hitched and he momentarily closed his eyes, just feeling as it skimmed across his skin. She touched him so delicately that it tingled.

"There you are," she said sweetly. "Back to normal."

Scorpius smirked and opened his eyes. He was about to ask when had they ever been normal but was interrupted by a voice, which reminded him of nails against a chalk board.

"Good morning Sasha," Rose said, letting her hand fall.

It took all the strength Scorpius had to plaster on a smile, and turn to see the girl that he was currently pursuing. Sasha had her chocolate brown hair down, her eyebrows raised, and her lips pressed in a scowl. To most it would seem that she was jealous, but no, that was not the case, her face was just permanently like that.

"Good morning Rose," Said Sasha with a smile that was far too wide to be authentic. Rolling her eyes they landed on Scorpius "Are you still going to walk me to class?" one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised.

"Of course," Scorpius said, forcing a cheerful tone. Standing up he grabbed his bag, while Sasha had an impatient look.

Looking to Rose, Sasha eyed the girl "That's a lovely pin," Rose said indicating to the golden broach with a green speckled stone in the center, that was pinned on her Slytherin robes.

Sasha's hand flung to it "This," she said, as if she was wearing another pin for Rose to comment on. "It was my great great grandmothers."

Rose nodded, believing that that was all that Sasha had to say. Sadly, Scorpius stared at his seat debating if he should sit down. He had already heard the story about the fake family heirloom, making the mistake of asking about when he first talked to Sasha.

"It's made out of dragon eggshells," she proceeded to say. "The rarest form of eggshells possible,"

_Wrong _Scorpius thought.

"Oh," Rose's mouth was open in confusion "I had always heard that mermaid eggs were the rarest."

"Yeah you and everyone else," Scorpius mumbled so incoherently that the girls couldn't pick up on what he said.

"No," Sasha said "That is quite not true. You see mermaids eggs are the rarest, but dragon _eggshells_, are even rarer," she said in clarification.

Still seeming confused, by all this information that she had never heard or read in a textbook, Rose politely said "I did not know that,"

"Most wouldn't," Sasha said arrogantly "See mermaid eggs dissolve in the water while hatching," _wrong, _Scorpius thought again "Dragon eggs on the other hand leave pieces behind," _Sometimes_ he continued, "Like this one, the Italian Fire Snout. The rarest bread of dragon," Scorpius breathed a low breath at the, once again, wrong and extremely inaccurate information. Although when he had been told the story she had said that the Egyptian Blacktip was the rarest bread of dragon.

"I'm not surprised that most people don't know this. I am, after all a decedent to Wallace Langford, the first dragon hunter," She bragged.

Scorpius wasn't sure what he thought was more absurd, how inaccurate the story about the dragon eggs were or the lie about being related to the first dragon hunter. The first dragon hunter was Shang Dragoon, hence the term dragon. It was sad to say that Scorpius had grown used to this behavior. Supposedly she was also decedent to the first potion master, first wand maker, and, his personal favorite, the first minister of magic.

Needless to say Sasha was the type of person who elaborated… a lot. She had no clue when to stop. If someone had a piece of interesting information, then so did she, and her information was better along with extremely false. Also she rarely let others have a say. If someone tried to speak against her claims, she would always come back with an even more preposterous story or lesson. To sum it up, she was one of those people who was always wrong, but could never be told she was wrong.

Rose was about to ask a question, but Scorpius only shook his head, willing her to not say a word.

Catching on Rose smiled genuinely "Well it must be precious to your family, a rare keepsake like that,"

"It is," Sasha answered, her smile no longer false but smug. Looking back to Scorpius she frowned at his messy hair. "Look at you," she tisked, pushing back his hair with her own hand, practically banging every spare strand into place.

"It's fine," he grumbled, shifting out from under her hand. Obviously displeased by the movement, Sasha shoved her books into Scorpius' hand and stalked off in the direction of the exit.

Rose gave an inquisitive eye to Scorpius "Don't say a word,"

A humored look set on her face "Wasn't going to," She reached for her cup and took long sip of her grapefruit juice, while she continued to stare up at him with the same eyes.

"Thanks," he said and turned to walk away.

Rose was curious as to how Scorpius and Sasha started talking. It didn't bother her, but at the same time it did baffle her. Sasha just wasn't the type of girl that Scorpius would date. Not that she really knew his type, because the only other girls he had been with were Raven and Miranda, and those two were complete opposites. Regardless Rose didn't know Sasha very well and she supposed that he saw something that she didn't.

Although she was slightly confused by some of what Sasha said. Rose had been told by her uncle Charlie that the Italian Fire Snout's eggs burned while hatching. So she didn't understand how the broach could have been made from it. Placing her cup on the table, Rose grabbed her bag and began to head to her first class, putting the thought to rest; sure that Sasha must have been accidentally mistaken.

* * *

Marcus stood in the entrance hall to the staircases. He was propped against the banister with his arms crossed, seeming to mind his own business. _Eventually she would have to pass_ he thought.

"Marcus," a sickeningly sweet voice said, distracting him from his task.

"Hello Dominique," he curtly said, giving her a brief nod before focusing his eyes back on the many stairways beneath him.

Giving a charming smile that showed all her bright teeth "Happy birthday,"

"Thanks," he mumbled, still not showing much interest in her.

Dominique gave him a peculiar look, it was odd behavior for him to avoid her the way he had been the past few weeks. Determined, she leaned forward in front of him, obscuring his view of the stairs.

He strained to look past her shoulder. Crossing her arms, she tilted her head, and pursed her lips together "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he shot back too quickly. It seemed to get his attention though, because his eyes were now firmly planted on her as she straightened her posture. "I'm just waiting for someone," he didn't add the fact that he hoped that said person would talk to him.

If Dominique was bothered by his words she didn't let it show. Tossing her silky hair back, she carefully inched closer to him, making him the slightest bit uncomfortable.

Marcus didn't really want to be having this conversation. Dominique was just like every other girl that he had been with, too beautiful for her own good and seductive, but unlike those other girls she was smart too. She knew how to play the game, to get what she wanted, refusing to give all the way into him easily. He normally didn't care if girls wanted more of a relationship from him, but Dominique was different. She had invaded his thoughts quite a bit over the holidays, and he had thought about giving into her wishes. Not because he liked her, or that it pleased her, but because he wanted her in every way possible. Someone who was as skilled in the art of seduction as he was… well he couldn't help but be physically attracted to it. However all of those thoughts had disappeared after the incident on the train with Rose.

"It's been a while since you've called upon me," she stated sternly. "Tell me do you not desire me as you used to?" The way she said it wasn't a question full of worry or concern, but more of a reminder.

"I've been busy," he answered her question sternly.

"Busy with someone else?" She clarified.

Marcus didn't respond, he didn't owe her an explanation. Instead he moved his eyes from her face back to stairs under the banister.

Her face set into look that was unreadable. Pressing the palm of her hand to his chest, she leaned in closely to his ear. Her cheek grazed against his, so that he could feel her talk, "If it is a challenge that you seek I will give you one." She whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear.

Her scent filled his nose making him sick to his stomach. Glancing below the railing again, he spotted Rose's head as it bobbled up one of the staircases and turned into the hall just beneath him.

Quickly he pulled away and shoved past Dominique "I don't seek a challenge," his words were precise "I just see a better opportunity," and he walked down the stairs.

Dominique watched as he turned into the hallway, with a hard look on her face.

* * *

"Rose," She heard a voice, whisper yell from behind her.

Blushing to herself, Rose slowed her pace, so that Marcus could catch up to her.

"I never did get a chance to say thank you for the rose," she said after he walked beside her for a moment.

Marcus grinned with a smug look on his face "The white rose, symbolizing purity and innocence. I thought it suited you."

Rose blushed again, "Well thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered, adjusting his bag.

Rose looked to him and smiled, those were words that she never thought that she would hear come from his mouth, at least not in a genuine manner.

"What?" he asked, catching the look that she was giving him.

Rose turned her head to watch where she was going. "It's nice hearing you say that."

Stopping, Marcus wasn't used to the fact that such common words had an immense effect on her. Rose stopped walking with him, turning so that she could see him properly. "I've been trying," his words stumbled slightly as he looked to the ground.

And he had, with the exception of the rose that he had given her ten days prior, Marcus had kept away from. He had also made an actual attempt to act decent towards other people. Now she knew that he hadn't completely changed, because no one can change that quickly, but the fact that he tried at all, meant something to her.

"I know," she said softly. His eyes shot up to hers with pride, "I mean I've noticed."

Marcus' lips widened at the thought. Eyeing the spare piece of hair that had fallen into her face, he slowly raised his hand, making his intentions clear, before stroking the side of her face and tucking it behind her ear. His hand remained, as it brushed her cheek tenderly.

His eyes held hers as every thought that she ever had, became irrelevant. The palm of his thumb traced along her lips, feeling the shaky breaths from her mouth beat against it. Turning awkwardly she started to walk again.

Over the past month everything had been so confusing. She would have been a fool to deny that there was some sort of attraction to Marcus. That when she thought about him and his kiss, it nearly made her insides melt, and when he touched her it sent chills down her spine. At the same time something felt wrong about it. The only reason he started liking her was because she insulted him, which didn't sit right with her. Then, not to mention, there was Scorpius' obvious objection to anything Marcus related.

Chuckling to himself, Marcus' followed. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." He said much more confidently than he felt. Rose didn't respond as she slowed her steps at the door of her classroom, which was propped open. "As friends," he added.

"That sounds a lot like a date," she mumbled.

"It's not a date," he quickly announced. "It's two people meeting up, to spend some time together, in order to get to know one another better." Marcus paused replaying the words in his head "Okay, it's a date."

"Umm," she tried to think of her words "I don't know," she said after several minutes.

Still holding on to the slightest bit of hope Marcus said "Well what if I just so happen to run into you while you're there."

"If you just so happened to run into me I would not not talk to you, but…" she trailed off, nervously running her fingers through her hair. Unable to look him in the eye, her eyes soared around the classroom behind them, landing on Scorpius.

He was extremely still at his desk, glaring at the pair of them, his face stony and hard. Sighing Rose couldn't do that to her best friend. "I've sort of made plans to do my transfiguration essay in the library." She didn't lie, that was what she originally planned to do.

"Oh," Marcus said disappointed. "Maybe next time," and he started to leave.

"Marcus," Rose called, hearing his heels quickly snap around so that he could look at her "I do like the idea of us being friends."

Marcus nodded displeased by the words. "If that's all you'll give me," he said continuing to walk.

Rose went inside the classroom taking the chair beside Scorpius. She noticed that his hand was fisted into a ball on top of their table, his eyes focused forward.

"What was that about?" He asked as toneless as possible.

"He was asking me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade," Rose answered.

Scorpius face was still in a hard line. "I thought that you weren't going." He questioned, recalling what she had told him the other day.

"I'm not," she said slightly defensively.

Scorpius only had to take one look at her to know what she was thinking. "But you want to?"

Avoiding the question, she reached down to grab her quill and ink jar from her bag, confirming his accusation.

"Rose it's Marcus," he said, trying to make her see reason.

Placing the quill and jar on the table, she snapped her head to him "Scorpius stop it," She spat "You're not my boyfriend so lay off," Scorpius, taken off guard by her abruptness couldn't speak. "He is asking me for my forgiveness, and I know that means nothing to you or anybody else but it means something to me,"

Scorpius took a still breath. She wasn't angry, but this was about the closest he had ever seen Rose to losing her temper. Taking a calming breath she lowered her voice "I know you don't trust him, but at the end of the day what matters is if I do,"

"And you're telling me after everything that he has done, you trust him?" his voice was low.

She cleared her throat. "I'm telling you that I think there is more than what meets the eye,"

Scorpius was completely silent for a long minute.

Biting her lip "You know sometimes taking a chance on people has its advantages. A lot of people warned me about you when we became friends,"

"I don't like this," shaking his head "He is up to something I know it. I mean why else would he like you?" Scorpius said subconsciously.

Rose felt like Scorpius had just poured a bucket of ice water down her back. Instantly her expression became blank and she looked to him with hurt eyes. Realizing what he had said Scorpius immediately wished that he could take it back.

"So if a guy likes me, then he must be up to something, because no one can just like me for me. Is that what you're saying?" Her voice was rough, almost as if she was holding back tears.

"Th…That's not…" he stuttered "That's wasn't what I meant," he tried, watching as she bent her head down to shield her face from him.

"That's how it sounded," she whispered barely audible.

"I'm sorry," Twisting his body he laid his arm across the back of her chair so that he could lean in closer to her. "Any guy would be lucky to have you," she gripped the edge of the table with her fingernails. "But I am begging you, please don't go with him to Hogsmeade." His voice was strained, guilty for what he was asking of her.

Rose sniffled as she bolted her head up suddenly and faced him. Scorpius was shocked by the movement, only a mere inch between their lips. He breathed slowly, he had never been this close to Rose before, and it forced him to see her in a different way. Scorpius stared at her perfectly shaped lips, they breathed in one another's breaths. Going up to her eyes, he saw the startled look in them as well. "Okay," she said, the word hitting his lips, soothing him in a way that he never thought possible.

"Thank you," he whispered back, lowering his eyes to look at the tip of her nose. Rose nodded and turned away, to face the front of the classroom.

Straightening his posture Scorpius mimicked the motion. Rose didn't speak to him for the rest of the day.

**A/N: So what did you think? What about what Scorpius said to Rose, not to mention the little moments here and there? Also what are your opinions of Marcus? He played a big role in the chapter. Not to mention girl number two, Sasha? Please give me your input and review; I really enjoy writing this story and reading your comments and thoughts. **

**I swear that this is a Rose/Scorpius story, but her relationship with Marcus is really necessary for the plot to move forward. Also I already have most of the next chapter written, so hopefully it shouldn't take me that long to update.**


End file.
